


「ibsm」旧雪

by 14yinya



Category: MIU404 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27343738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/14yinya/pseuds/14yinya
Summary: 伊吹被志摩冰冷的死寂刺痛。
Relationships: Ibuki Ai/Shima Kazumi
Kudos: 15





	「ibsm」旧雪

**Author's Note:**

> 【时间点是四话后。】  
> 【明明只是想开开车结果想写的点根本几乎没写到就。（】  
> 【请谨慎服用。】

从志摩身上，伊吹能闻到雪的味道。

和别人不一样。别人也许是新雪，洁白纯净，堆落在屋顶上，团成云一样的柔软形状。可志摩一未是旧雪。夹杂着隐隐的灰色，已经在引力和尘埃下积实，冰冷、沉默，静待消融。也不是完全没有动静的，就像你鞋底在上面打个滑，即便是旧雪也会被带起来一些。

伊吹到达这一结论，远比他想通为什么要来得早得多。后来志摩当着他的面分析他的直觉，他也才恍然间发现就是那么一回事。  
其实很好。他觉得自己和志摩是完全合拍的搭档。志摩很聪明，就算自己先一步利用直觉到达答案，志摩也能顺着整理出原因的。可是每一次，他一路全力冲刺到终点，回头望去等搭档来的时候，都会先闻到雪的味道，才看到志摩略带嫌弃的表情出现在推理的跑道上。

一开始并没有去思考这个问题。但，伊吹蓝的本性在于，思考前就在意。于是往雪的方向本能地靠近，靠近，直到死寂的冰冷将他的眼球刺痛。

明明在动着，明明在笑着说话的志摩，为什么会散发出那种死寂。为什么要说“我无所谓”。

他抓住雪的衣领，好像抓住一阵冬夜的白霜。

那天夜晚志摩趴坐在他身上，笑着低下头含伊吹的嘴唇，下身也把伊吹含得更紧。伊吹动也不敢动，倒不是因为没有经验——呜呼呼还是有过的——只是鼻尖被令人屏息的寒气萦绕，他甚至害怕伸出手抱住志摩的话会不会只能透过衣料碰到冰凉的肌肤。只是把裤子褪了一半，衣服全都好好地穿在身上，甚至那副墨镜还碍事地硌在两人的胸口之间。

“志摩……”他犹豫着，可是对方没有放开他，只是吮着唇瓣从鼻腔里应了一声，左手把墨镜取下甩到一边。伊吹感到唇上传来的振动和湿润的呼吸，随即有什么柔软的东西顺着他张嘴的缝隙滑了进来。他吓得咬住那片舌，引得志摩睁开眼睛看他。

那里面确实有大片的欲望在燃烧着，烧得化成眼泪，眼眶血红。可是没有被烧化的那些东西依然死寂。

“雪的味道……”伊吹喃喃道。志摩没有管他说了什么，只是阖起眼帘，径直吻了进来。嘴唇粘连着磨蹭，舌尖缓缓舔过另一片舌尖，相触时碾过一个个唾液里的小气泡。

好热。伊吹也在燃烧，他希望不仅仅是志摩在点燃他，他也可以点燃志摩深藏的那些，静寂空洞的存在。于是他还是伸出手，把志摩的卷发和脖颈用力抱住，然后用相等的力气吻回去，狠狠地缠住对方乖戾的舌头。那双含笑的唇又弯起来，沙质的呻吟裹在舌间，被伊吹用牙齿叼走吞没。

全身上下，只要与志摩相贴过的地方都像灌进了姜茶，又辣又烫。志摩只让他吻他，至于节奏要自己掌控。只要伊吹一忍不住往上顶，志摩就会撑着他的胸口坐起来。“不要动。”他用指尖按在伊吹胸骨上，另一只手安慰着自己的欲望。

“有点疼……”伊吹小心地推开胸口的手指，试图用平常那样的撒娇语气恳求道，“我不动啦，志摩酱亲亲我吧。”

讨要搭档的吻是正确的吗？总之规定里肯定没这么写吧。但总之，伊吹蓝这么说了。

志摩却在来得及吻他之前射了出来。衣服被弄脏了，两人一时间都有点懵，房间里只剩下隐约的喘气声。

“……志摩，为什么要跟我做？”

身上那副因为高潮而柔软的身躯忽然僵了一下。“你是真的一点都不会读空气吧，笨蛋。”

“所以为什么？”伊吹慢慢抬起眼睛，他尽量不去看，那个地方，他们连接起来的地方。视线变得很重，抚过未经日晒的白皙大腿，半长外套覆盖着的胯骨，棉料上有四层皱褶堆着的腰，V字领口暴露出来的大片起伏的粉色肌肤，微微凹下去带着笑意的嘴角，旁边那颗温柔的痣，右耳上那一小块深色的胎记，仍然红湿发烫的眼眶。

和白天一模一样的眼神，现在看来完全是在挑衅。

雪的味道一点也没有消失。

“为什么都行，我无所谓。”

伊吹蓝恨自己。明明是自己说的再也不想看到他做那种事了，可是面对这样的志摩却……更硬了。根本不想觉得这样的志摩很水嫩。但是，控制不了。可能还是想这么觉得的吧，内心深处某个最最野蛮的角落。总之也没有办法瞒过去。埋在对方身体里的那一部分，仿佛已经不属于自己，只想往柔软的深处进去、再深一点。

志摩笑了，腰塌下来，两人被沾湿的衣服粘到一起，鼻尖点着鼻尖。“不如说是伊吹想做吧？”

伊吹直视着那双眼睛，很久很久。他不知道自己凭什么有点委屈。最后他凑上去，轻咬志摩的嘴唇。

总之现在是的。

THE END


End file.
